


After the Train Ride

by HG_Slice



Series: The Train Ride [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Enemas, F/F, F/M, Gag, Humiliation, Kidnapped, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, ballgag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HG_Slice/pseuds/HG_Slice
Summary: Hermione's journey is far from over once she finds herself trapped in the clutches of a madman with no way of escape. He has been longing for her for years and has no intention of ever letting her go. Will she succumb to her ever-present and steadily-growing desire?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Series: The Train Ride [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508516
Comments: 22
Kudos: 364





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this next installment of The Train Ride series. I am excited to get back to this story and hope you enjoy what I have in store for poor Hermione!

Hermione was exhausted. After countless hours of being tortured by those women, she was finally free. After they gave her new clothes, the police directed her to the nearest bus stop and sent her on her way. 

While they hadn’t been able to locate her clothing within the hotel room, the police had managed to find her phone and give it back to her. Hermione was relieved to have that back at least. The clothes they gave her were a tank top without a bra, a miniskirt, and some sandals. Normally she wouldn’t have minded, this was what her normal attire was like when she was on the job, but she felt more exposed than usual after what she had just gone through the previous day. She wasn’t going to dwell on the clothes too much though. The clothes were clothes and that was that. 

She had only been waiting for seven minutes before the bus showed up. The only people at her stop were herself and a woman holding an infant. Hermione let the mother get on in front of her and found that there were barely any people on the bus either. She wasn’t complaining. This way she was able to get a seat in the way back of the bus, far from everyone else. 

She settled in and leaned her head against the window. According to her phone, she had two and a half hours before the bus would reach her stop. It was plenty of time for a much-needed nap. She set a timer on her phone for two hours and fell right to sleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------

When Hermione woke up, it was dark outside. She jolted in panic and alarm. Why hadn’t her timer gone off? She reached to grab her phone but found that she couldn’t move her hands. They were handcuffed behind her back. 

Before she could fully register what was happening, hands encircled her breasts. 

Hermione jumped and swiveled her head to look at the culprit. It was too dark to see anything clearly, but she could faintly make out the figure of a man beside her. She tried to pull away from him, but his grip was too strong. She opened her mouth to yell, but he smothered any noise she could make by tying a cloth tightly around the lower half of her face. 

She felt his hands return to her breasts. He squeezed and kneaded them between his fingers. She wriggled against him, but there was nothing she could do to free herself. She could only sit back and accept the torment. 

He pinched her nipple through her tank top. Hermione was still so sensitive from everything before that she couldn’t help but moan. Her nipples quickly hardened and she could feel her panties growing damp. She tried squeezing her legs together to prevent this, but it was no use. The more he played with her breasts and nipples, the more aroused she became. 

“Hmph!” Hermione squealed as the man lifted her tank top, leaving her breasts with no cover whatsoever. 

His finger began making slow circles around her areolas. Using a little nail, he began digging lightly into Hermione’s nipples. She groaned. The feeling of him touching her like that went straight from her nipples down to her core. He was only touching her chest, but Hermione couldn’t stop her hips from twitching. 

She could tell that the man noticed her reaction from the soft chuckle he gave. His mouth wrapped around one of her nipples and sucked on it right as he pinched the other one. Hermione threw her head back and groaned. 

Hermione tried to keep herself from making any more noises (even though her mouth was covered) but it was nearly impossible to do so when the man kept playing with her. 

It just felt too good. 

The man’s fingers moved down her body and under her skirt. Hermione tried closing her legs to keep him out but was unable to stop him from stroking her slit over her panties. 

“Gnnnng,” she groaned. 

Her panties had already become soaked from him playing with her chest, and she was mortified that he could feel that now. He didn’t play with her over her panties for long before sticking his hand inside and stroking her pussy directly. 

The man played with her lower lips. He circled the entrance with the tip of his finger. He pinched her clit, causing Hermione to wail and buck against him. 

When his finger entered her, an obscene sloshing noise could be clearly heard. Hermione’s face burned in mortification. Another finger entered. The man pressed both of them against Hermione’s g-spot, her pussy spasming in response. 

The man removed his fingers from her and Hermione felt her panties being pulled down at the same time. She sensed the man moving from her side and watched his silhouette kneel in front of her. 

He placed her legs over his shoulders and put his face directly in front of her crotch. Hermione twitched as she felt him sniffing her. 

“You’re so perfect,” he sighed. 

Hermione’s entire body froze. She knew that voice. She’d recognize that voice anywhere. 

The man chuckled at her reaction. 

“Miss me?” he asked before wrapping her mouth around her clit. 

“HNNNG! HNNNG!” Hermione gasped, throwing her head back and squeezing her eyes shut. The minute she realized who this person was, her body seemed to increase it’s sensitivity tenfold. 

The man’s fingers entered her for the second time and the obscene sound was heard once again as they moved in and out of her. 

It was too much. It was all too much. She couldn’t hold back any longer. 

Hermione’s body twitched, shook, and flailed as an orgasm raked through her. 

She panted as she came down from her high. Her gag was suddenly ripped off her face and a new cloth was pressed against it. This one smelled funny. Hermione felt light and disoriented. 

What was happening?

Her eyes rolled back as the darkness consumed her.

\------------------------------------------------------

Once Hermione was completely unconscious, Tom took the rag away from her face. He couldn’t believe it. After all this time, she was finally in his grasp and his to keep. He had had so much fun tormenting her these past few months, but it would be so much better to have her whenever he pleased. 

Tom looked down at the girl. Even in the darkness, it was obvious how beautiful she was. He had known that she would grow up to be a beauty, but he could never have guessed just how delectable her body would become. 

He glanced at his watch. There were still a few minutes before they needed to get off. He returned his attention to the girl, now a young woman. He rested his hand on her face, his thumb rubbing against her cheek. She was so soft. So smooth. 

Unable to wait one moment more, Tom descended and locked his lips with hers. 

She tasted divine. Her lips were plump and soft and he couldn’t help but ravage them. He raised his other hand to nestle it in her voluptuous hair. He gently tugged on it to force her head back. He kissed down her neck and along her shoulders. He found her pulse and scraped his teeth against it. He sucked and nibbled on it until he was sure that he had left a mark. 

Tom kissed his way back up to her lips. He licked and nibbled them. He pushed his tongue past her teeth and entwined it with hers. As he did so, he returned his hands to her chest and played with her nipples. She really did have such a magnificent body. Her curves were unreal. 

Once he was satisfied for the time being, Tom pulled Hermione’s clothes back into place. He grabbed her phone and gave her one last kiss before starting his next task. He had been stalking Hermione for so many years that he knew exactly who in her contacts list to send the message to. He grinned. Now there was no one in his way. 

He was just sending the last message when the bus rolled to a stop. He picked Hermione up in his arms and rested her head against his chest. If anyone were to look at them, they would see a young man lovingly carrying his tired girlfriend. 

His car was parked in the parking lot behind the bus stop, just as Bellatrix had promised. She had done so well. He would definitely let her come visit Hermione sometimes. He would like to see what she did with the girl. 

Tom placed Hermione in the passenger seat of the car and immediately divested her of her clothes. She wouldn’t be needing them anymore. He had this car specially designed. The windows were heavily tinted so no one could see inside and the passenger seat had a harness and straps to hold a person in place instead of a seatbelt. 

He lifted Hermione’s arms over the headrest and attached her wrists to the straps on the back of the seat. This caused her to arch her back slightly and push out her chest. Tom then wrapped her up in the harness. Leather straps circled her breasts and crisscrossed down her stomach. Once her body was tightly secured to the seat, he folded her legs together and lifted them so they were spread wide on either side of her. He then buckled them into place with more straps. Tom opened her mouth and placed a plastic ball gag inside that was full of holes so that she could easily breathe. He strapped it to her head and covered her eyes with a blindfold. 

Tom allowed himself to look at the exquisite view in front of him for a few moments before he got in the car himself. He was just about to drive away before he remembered one last thing. He grabbed a bullet vibrator from the center console and placed it in Hermione’s cunt. That would keep her occupied once she woke up. 

The drug that Tom gave Hermione would last for around 12 more hours, so he gave himself a break after driving for about 45 minutes. He pulled into the parking lot of a gas station, tilted back his seat and slept. 

In the morning, he got some food and water from the gas station, filled up his car with gas, and ate before heading on his way. The house he had set up for the two of them was far away and very remote. Hermione wouldn’t be able to escape and no one would be able to find her. 

Tom had been driving in complete silence for about half an hour before Hermione finally stirred beside him. He watched her eyebrows furrow as she tried to figure out where she was and her entire body stiffen once she realized what had happened. He grinned as he turned on the bullet vibrator inside her and she jerked. 

“Mmmng,” she moaned. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty,” he sang. 

“Grrrumphng! Hngphng!” she snapped, pulling against her bonds to try and free herself. Drool was leaking out of her mouth and dripping all over her chest. 

Part of Tom wished that he could understand what she had to say. That was completely overshadowed by the other side of him, which absolutely loved when Hermione’s voice was taken from her. Watching her desperately try and fail to speak was both humorous and arousing. 

Now was as good a time as any to feed her. Tom pulled over to the side of the road and grabbed the food and water he picked up at the gas station for her. He unbuckled the gag from Hermione’s mouth. Before she could say a word, he shoved a water bottle between her open lips. She spluttered but drank. He didn’t pull the bottle away until she had finished it. 

When the bottle was empty he replaced it with a chicken nugget. Hermione made a surprised noise at the unexpected food. Each time she finished a piece, a new one would enter her mouth to take its place. Once all the food was gone, a second water bottle was pushed between her lips. The gag was then replaced after she finished the water and they continued on their way. 

As they drove, Tom watched out of the corner of his eye as her hips rocked back and forth. He could tell she was frustrated. The vibrator was enough to get her sufficiently aroused, but not enough to send her into an orgasm. 

Her face was flushed and drool was leaking out of her mouth. She was moaning and her body was trembling. Her pussy was twitching and juices were steadily leaking from it. 

He couldn't believe how lucky he was. She was glorious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thrilled that you are all excited to jump back into this story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Of all the horrible situations Hermione had been in recently, this was by far the worst. She was naked and strapped to the car of the man who had been tormenting her all this time. Her eyes were covered so she had no idea where she was going, and speech was stolen from her by an incredibly uncomfortable ball gag in her mouth. She had no idea where he was taking her or what he wanted to do with her. She was also incredibly aroused by the vibrator torturing her cunt. No matter how much it buzzed, it wasn’t enough to make her cum and it was driving her crazy. 

On top of all of that, she had to pee. She had to pee badly. Curse this horrible man for forcing her to drink so much water. 

The car bumping along the road was not doing anything to help this matter. Considering the vibrations of the car combined with the vibrations of the vibrator, it was a miracle she hadn’t already pissed herself by now. Her legs were also forced apart, so she couldn’t even clench them together. 

When she thought she couldn’t possibly hold it in any longer, the car finally stopped. Hermione heard the man get out of the car and open her door. He first untied her legs and then removed the straps from around her body. When he pulled out the vibrator, she couldn’t help but sigh in relief. He then clicked something around Hermione’s throat before releasing her arms from their confinement and retying them in front of her body. 

Unfortunately, her gag and blindfold were there to stay. Since she was still blind, she was forced to rely on the man to help her out of the car. The ground was soft beneath her feet and it took her a moment to realize she was in the grass. 

“Hnnng! Hnnng! Hnnng!” she moaned, clenching her legs together. 

“What’s the matter?” the man asked. Hermione could tell by the smugness in his voice that he knew exactly what was wrong. 

“Mphng! Mphng! Hnnng!” she crossed her legs and bounced up and down, doing everything she possibly could to hold it in. She couldn’t take it. She had to go. 

“Come on, Hermione.” He ran his hands along her arms and didn’t even bother to try to keep the grin out of his voice. “You’re a big girl. Use your words. Tell me what you need.”

“Hnnng! Hnnng! Hnnng!”

The man pulled Hermione towards him so that her back was pressed against his chest and lifted her bound arms over his head so that they were around his neck and she was forced to stand on her tiptoes. He then started kneading her breasts in his hands. 

“Is this what you wanted?”

“Nnnng!” Hermione shook her head. 

“How about this?” he rubbed her nipples between his fingers. 

“NNNNNGGG!” Hermione was sobbing, tears streaming down her face. She wouldn’t be able to hold it in for much longer. 

“Well, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” Hermione could feel the man’s chest vibrating against her back from laughter. One of his hands kept playing with her nipple while the other started making circles on her belly. 

At that moment he pressed the hand that was against Hermione’s stomach, causing a small spurt of piss to fly out of her. Hermione wailed. 

“Oh! I see what’s going on,” he said, continuing to rub circles on her belly. “You have to pee, is that it?”

“Hng! Hng! Hng!” Hermione nodded, desperately. 

“Well why didn’t you just say so?” he laughed. 

Hermione wanted nothing more than to punch this man in the face. 

Instead of bringing her to a proper facility to relieve herself, the man grabbed Hermione from under her thighs and lifted her in the air. Once he got a proper grip on her, he spread her legs wide open. 

“MMMMPH! HNNNG! HNNNG!” Hermione shrieked, desperately trying to close her legs to no avail. 

The man laughed at her distress. 

“Don’t be shy now. Come on,” he cooed. “You know you have to go. You’ll feel much better once you let it all out.” 

“Nng! Nng!” she shook her head wildly. 

But it was a lost cause. Even though she tried with all her might to hold it in, pee soon gushed from her like a waterfall. She felt the man chuckle behind her as she sobbed. She had never felt so mortified in her life. The liquid poured and poured and poured until it became a soft trickle and finally stopped. 

“See?” the man said once she was finished. “Don’t you feel better?”

Hermione just groaned in response. She was then sat on a hard surface, presumably the car. Her legs were spread wide apart and she squealed when she felt a cloth being rubbed against her pussy. She tried pushing his hand away, but he grabbed her bound wrists and held them over her head. 

“Behave now,” he admonished. “You don’t want to get your pretty pink pussy dirty, now do you?” 

“Hnnng,” she moaned as she felt the cloth scrape against her clit. The man chuckled at the noise and teased her clit a bit more to get her to make some more. Hermione’s face flushed. She couldn’t help it. She was still so sensitive.

Once he decided that she was sufficiently cleaned, the man then helped her down and led her across the grass by her bound hands. Hermione heard him unlock and open a door. She squealed as he lifted her into his arms. She wriggled and squirmed against him, but his grip on her was firm. They stepped through the door and once it was closed and locked, he whipped off her blindfold. 

Hermione blinked as her sight was returned to her. She had been kept in darkness for so long that everything seemed brighter than normal. Her eyes roamed around her surroundings. They were in the entryway of a house and not one that she had ever seen before. In front of her was a staircase covered in plush carpeting. To her left, she could see an office, and to her right was a dining room. 

“Let me show you around,” the man said. 

He kept her in his arms as he gave her the tour of the downstairs. The house wasn’t too large or fancy. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary or abnormal. It was actually quite nice and cozy. Hermione could almost imagine a small family living there. 

“What do you think?” the man asked. “I bought it especially for you. We’re far away from everyone and everything.” He leaned in so that his breath tickled her ear. “There won’t be anyone to bother us.

Hermione shivered against him. Things were getting worse and worse every minute. 

“Now to your room,” he said, starting up the stairs. 

There were a few rooms up there as well, but they only entered one. This room was more like one Hermione would guess this man would own. 

It was very large. She guessed it was the master bedroom. There was a huge bed against the wall with chains at the head and foot of it. Wooden structures with shackles stood along the walls. Hooks hung from the ceiling. A huge wardrobe stood in the corner, which Hermione was sure was filled with all sorts of equipment that he planned to use on her. 

The man laid Hermione gently on the bed. Her hands were untied and black, leather cuffs were strapped around each of her wrists and ankles. The man then attached the cuffs around her wrists to the headboard. Once she was secure, he sat beside her. His hand rested comfortably on her stomach, rubbing circles around her belly button. 

“I finally get to introduce myself to you, my dear,” he said with a giddy look on his face. “My name is Tom Riddle.”

Hermione didn’t move. It wasn’t like she could say anything. The fact that this man had such a normal name was so unnerving. It made him seem more human, something she didn’t like. It was much easier to imagine her captor as a monster rather than just some guy. What made it even worse was that he was good-looking too. With his perfectly structured face, dark hair, and smoldering eyes she could easily imagine heaps of girls falling all over him. 

These eyes were currently boring into her face with great passion and intensity. 

“You have been my obsession since the moment I first laid eyes on you.” He stood up and Hermione followed his every motion, afraid he would catch her unawares if she looked away. She figured he was a creepy stalker, but hearing him say it so nonchalantly was unnerving. This guy really was crazy. 

“I can still remember it like it was yesterday.” To Hermione’s horror, he started removing his clothing. “It was summertime and at the local pool. I was seventeen years old. I didn’t want to be there, but my friend, Bellatrix, insisted that I come.” 

His shirt and shoes were off and he was in the process of removing his belt. Hermione couldn’t help but noticed that his chest was well-defined. It was only her deep hatred of him that prevented her from admitting that he was hot. 

“I was bored out of my mind until I saw you,” he continued. “I don’t know what it was about you that drew me to you. Maybe it was your wild hair or your big eyes, or maybe I could already tell back then just how delicious you were going to become.”

He licked his lips, inducing a shudder from Hermione. 

“You were so young, only twelve years old. I had never been attracted to a child before, so I was a bit surprised, but there was nothing I could do about it. I was entranced. You were so enticing in that bathing suit. It was so tight and clung to your body like a second skin. Your delicate, milky thighs were bared to my gaze. I was desperate for more.”

He trailed his fingers along her thighs. Hermione flinched, trying to pull away from him as much as she could. She was shocked and horrified at everything she was hearing. This was worse than she had thought if that was even possible. 

Tom, undeterred by her response, continued. “I followed you home and dedicated so much of my life to you. I learned everything there was to know: who your family was, where you went to school, what you were interested in, who your friends were, everything. I had so much fun playing with you on the underground all those years ago. I wanted to keep you then but knew your parents wouldn’t let your disappearance go without an extensive search. There would be no way for us to be together, so I waited.”

He was completely naked now and hungrily feasting upon her with his eyes. “I waited for so long until I knew the time was right. I cured you of your frigidness and then recruited my friends to prepare you for me. It was a joy to watch how they tormented you.” He stroked her cheek. “And now that you’re an adult and I gave an excuse for your absence, no one will come looking for you, at least for a long while.”

“I texted your family and friends and emailed your boss,” he explained at the confused look she gave. “You’re currently unsure of what you want to do with your life and are taking a leave of absence to travel the world.” He grinned at her horrified face. “Now doesn’t that just sound like so much fun?”

Tears streamed down Hermione’s face. This was a nightmare. This had to be a horrible nightmare. She couldn’t be stuck with this man, she just couldn’t. 

“And now you're finally mine,” he said, smoothing her hair back from her face and staring deep into her eyes. “You’re all mine and no one is going to take you away from me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione stared up in horror at the man before her. This man, Tom, had been the cause of so much of her pain and thoughts. She had devoted countless time and energy to the hope of one day finally meeting him once again and bringing him to justice. Now that she was with him, though, she was caught in his grasp and completely helpless to do anything other than taking what he gave her. 

Tom stroked her cheek with his thumb before pressing a kiss to her mouth that was spread open obscenely wide from the gag between her teeth. He moved to the end of the bed, tracing his fingers along her body as he did so. Once he was at the foot of the bed, he began crawling up her body, stopping when they were face-to-face with one another. Hermione stared at him, frozen. The only things moving were her trembling chest and the drool dripping from her mouth. 

Tom gave her another kiss before ducking his head down and wrapping his lips around one of her nipples and sucking on it. Hermione moaned, despite herself. She was still so wet from the many hours in the car with the vibrator. She could feel him grin against her skin as he pushed her thighs open with his legs. She tried to close them, but it was no use. She couldn’t fight him off. His hand reached between her legs and splayed against her mound, the heel pressing just a little against her clit. 

“Hnnng,” she moaned as he rolled one of her nipples between his fingers and continued to suck on the other one. 

One of his fingers slid down and parted her lower lips. “You’re wet,” he said, pleased. 

“Nnng,” Hermione shook her head. 

“Don’t try to deny it,” he said as he pressed his finger deep into her sopping cunt. “I can feel how soaked you are.”

Hermione arched her back off the bed with a soft cry, warmth pooling at her core. His mouth traveled up her body, kissing, sucking, nibbling, and licking along her throat. As his finger moved in and out of her, his thumb made small circles against her clit. Hermione moaned and found that, to her horror, she was grinding her hips subconsciously against his hand. She desperately tried to stop but was unable to do so. 

Another finger slipped into her and curled. 

“Hnnng!”

Tom pulled her lower lip into his mouth and sucked on it. His hand sped up inside of her. She could hear the sickeningly wet sound of him parting her lower lips and thrusting in and out of her. A third finger was added, increasing the pressure. He nibbled on her lip and Hermione whimpered.

Her arousal was increasing by the second. Tom was pounding his fingers in and out of her, reaching knuckle-deep each time he did so. Her clit was still being attacked by his thumb. His mouth was all over her chest, sucking and biting at the pink flesh there. His fingers were moving in and out of her faster and faster. Hermione’s hands helplessly stretched open with each thrust before clenching close again, her nails digging into her palms. 

She was going to cum. She was going to cum. She was going to...

Tom’s fingers pulled out of her and Hermione surprised herself with the cry of displeasure that she gave. Tom grinned at her, running his hands up and down her thighs. Hermione groaned, tilting her head back. She could feel her pussy clenching on thin air, wanting to be filled despite her mind saying no. Her chest heaved and her nipples were so hard that they hurt. 

“You look perfect like this, my darling,” Tom said as he moved to the end of the bed. 

He lifted up her leg and pressed a kiss to the side of her foot before crawling up her body once more. This time, it was much slower. He rubbed his hands along her legs, pressing slow kisses against every inch of her skin as he made his way up. His smoldering dark eyes met hers, and Hermione felt herself melting even though she hated him with all of her being. Her need was becoming almost painful. 

When his face was within inches of her pussy, he paused. Hermione trembled. She could feel his warm breath against her most sensitive of places. He blew softly on it, causing her to shiver. Her pussy quivered in anticipation. He pressed a kiss against her clit before licking it hard from its base to its tip.

Hermione screeched and flailed as his tongue began grinding against her nub, the stimulation rocking her world. She arched her back and clenched her hands into fists, desperately searching for something to hold onto. 

“HHNNNG!” she screamed as she came. 

Hermione’s head fell back and her chest heaved with exhaustion, but Tom didn’t give her a break. His fingers returned to her lower lips, gently stroking her folds as his tongue continued to brutally ravish her clitoris. 

His tongue finally left her sensitive nub to explore the rest of her pussy. His fingers kept her spread wide open, completely at his mercy. He ravished her with his tongue, leaving no place unexplored. At one point, he thrust his tongue inside her, causing Hermione to let out a sharp cry. 

He gently moved his tongue in and out of her, soaking up all her juices. When he seemed satisfied with drinking her in, he removed his tongue and lifted his head to look Hermione in the eyes. His lips and chin were covered in her liquids. He slowly licked his lips, his eyes boring into hers. As he did so, she could feel him tracing her entrance with his finger. 

His finger slid inside her once more. At first, he moved in and out of her with just this one, but the second and third were quick to follow. His hand moved fast, pumping brutally in and out of her. 

“Huh! Huh! Huh!” she gasped with each thrust. 

Tom quickened his pace. His fingers pinched and pulled her nipples. The pressure was almost at its peak within her once again. 

“Huh! Huh! Huh!”

Tom’s lips wrapped around Hermione’s quivering clit. 

“HHHHNNNNNHG!” Hermione screamed as she was hit with yet another orgasm. 

The man before her removed his face from between her thighs and sat back on his heels, watching her as she moaned and flailed in ecstasy. She panted loudly once the orgasm had left her, her head falling back against the pillows. 

“You are so beautiful,” Tom breathed, reaching out to fondle her heaving breasts. “I can’t take it any longer.”

Hermione didn’t know if she could take any more, but she was too tired to even shake her head. Tom positioned himself between her legs. His cock was hard as he gripped her thighs and slowly stroked his length over her clit and down her slit. 

He bent his head down and pressed his lips to her neck. He nipped at her skin and Hermione winced at the pinch. His tongue stroked gently against the bite mark and his cock found her opening at the same time. 

He slid an inch inside her and moaned. Hermione’s inner walls tensed up, clenching down on him. 

“Oh, Hermione. My Hermione. You are so perfect,” he sighed as he slid in another inch. 

One of Tom’s hands was kept firmly on her hip while the other traveled to her chest. This one played with both of her nipples, alternating between each one to make sure they got equal amounts of attention. 

He began kissing along her neck once again, pausing to swipe a few licks to the base of her throat. His lips found the mark that he made a few moments earlier and fixed onto the skin. He began to suck hard, mouth, tongue, teeth, and lips working at that part of her neck before moving on to another section and doing the same thing. 

While Tom’s mouth and hand worked tirelessly against her, his cock seemed unnaturally patient. He sure was taking his sweet time moving forward, barely going at an inch a minute. Hermione was surprised that he had so much self-control. 

Once he was entirely enveloped by her, he stopped moving completely. Hermione could feel him pulsing as her walls fluttered around him. 

“Look at that,” he breathed, eyes fixated at the point where they were joined. The look on his face was one of pure awe and joy. 

His hands moved between her legs. Hermione jolted as she felt him exploring the way her lips wrapped around him. They fluttered around, playing with her and teasing her. She groaned, but he barely seemed to take notice as he was so enveloped in his task. When his eyes returned to hers, they were darker than ever before. 

“I have waited for this moment for so long,” he whispered. “I dreamed of this day. Of the day I would finally take you into bed and claim you as mine forever and ever without ever having to give you up again.”

He slowly pulled himself out so that only the tip of his length remained within her before pushing back to the base just as slowly. He repeated this process a few more times, his eyes completely fixated between her legs, watching her soft lips open up to take him in over and over again. 

He then started to pick up the pace. The gentle thrusts of his hips made her gasp each time he hilted. One of his hands returned to her nipple, while the other dipped between her legs to firmly rub her clit. Hermione’s toes curled and her hands clenched as she whimpered. 

His pace quickened by the minute, going harder and faster with each thrust. He lifted Hermione’s legs and placed them over his shoulders, and she moaned at the change this new position brought. The surprising gentleness and tenderness that he was showing previously were completely gone now. Tom pounded into her like a madman. 

“Huh! Huh! Huh!” Hermione gasped. She was drenched in drool and sweat, but Tom kept going. 

She moaned as he ground his body against hers. He pulled out to the tip before driving hard back into her. Hermione cried out and he did it again and again. She could feel her climax approaching yet again and moaned as his fingers played with her breasts and clit and he pounded into her with increasing ferocity. 

And then she felt his cock twitch and cum spurt into her. Hermione arched up and instinctively drove her hips down onto his shaft. It was too much for her to handle. Her body shook and writhed against his. She screamed as her third climax was pulled from her lips. She grasped onto him and shuddered and bucked. Her fists were clenched as she slowly came down from her high, gasping for air with her eyes squeezed shut and sweat dripping down her face. 

Tom stayed inside her as he fell forward on top of her. Even though he held himself up, it was only barely and Hermione could feel the weight of him pressing on her. He reached up with one hand and removed the gag from her mouth. Hermione immediately stretched her jaw, thankful that the uncomfortable thing holding it open was now gone. 

Her lips were immediately sealed with his own. She was too tired to fight him off, so she allowed him to have his way with her. His lips molded over hers and his tongue slipped beneath her teeth to dance with hers. 

Once Tom was finally satisfied, he pulled himself out of her. Hermione could feel cum seeping out, and closed her eyes in disgust. She felt him shifting above her, reaching down to grab something on the floor beside them. He lifted her head and pressed a bottle of water between her lips. She was only able to drink a couple of sips before her body completely gave out and she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke to something playing with her clit. The touch was feather-light and teasing. She moaned as she ground her hips against it. At the sound of a soft chuckle, her eyes snapped open. 

Tom was sitting between her legs, one of them thrown over his shoulder. His hand was at her pussy, drawing maddening circles around her clit. He grinned once he saw that she was awake. 

“Good morning beautiful,” he said, continuing his toying with her clit. “Did you have a good night’s sleep.”

Before Hermione could answer, he plunged his fingers into her. 

“Haaaa,” she moaned. 

“I’ve always felt that an orgasm is the best way to start the day,” Tom said cheerily. 

While one of his hands was focused on her pussy, the other ventured up to her chest and started playing with her nipples. Hermione was quickly brought to an orgasm, and when she screamed Tom covered her mouth in a kiss. 

“Excellent,” he purred once he pulled away. “You taste divine as ever, my darling.”

“Fu...you,” she panted, still recovering from cumming. 

Tom didn’t seem upset at her distaste for him. He calmly stood up and began unchaining her shackles from the headboard. Once her hands were free, he gently pulled Hermione into a sitting position and connected the cuffs together behind her back. He then grabbed a leash and attached it to the thing he locked around her neck yesterday, which Hermione now realized was a collar. 

“Come on now,” Tom said standing up. “It’s time for breakfast.”

He tugged on the leash, forcing Hermione to get up and follow him out of the bedroom and down the stairs. The leash was pretty short, so she had to stay close to Tom, but he didn’t go too fast so it was pretty easy to do. 

Once they made it to the kitchen, he directed her to a chair at the end of the table. 

“This is your special chair,” he said, pulling it out from under the table. 

“Of fucking course it is,” Hermione glared at him. 

The chair was covered in leather straps and had a dildo sticking up from the seat. 

Tom stroked her hair and kissed her cheek. “You should be grateful for everything I’m doing for you, you know?”

“Oh yes. I’ll get right onto doing that, you sicko,” Hermione snapped as he led her over to the chair. 

She tried to pull away from him but was unable to stop him from forcing her down onto the dildo. She groaned as she felt it slide into her pussy, which was still wet from cumming earlier. Tom unconnected her cuffs from each other behind her back, lifted them over her head and reconnected the cuffs to some straps on the back of the chair. This forced her to lean back and push her chest out slightly, to her annoyance. 

Tom then lifted her legs and placed them over the arms of the chair, connected the cuffs around her ankles to some straps on the legs of the chair. Straps were also wrapped around her thighs and chest, keeping her tightly secured to the chair. He took careful consideration to wrap straps over, under, and around her breasts. 

Once she was Hermione was tightly secured, Tom got up and started preparing breakfast. 

“Oh! I almost forgot,” he said after a few moments. He pulled out a remote and pressed a button, causing the dildo to buzz to live within Hermione. She groaned and pulled against her bondage, cursing at him. 

“Have fun!” Tom cheered as he returned to his cooking. 

Hermione came twice before he finished cooking. He knelt in front of her, placing a hand on her twitching thigh. He smiled as he gazed at the vibrating dildo enveloped in her quivering cunt. He finally switched it off, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. 

Tom grabbed her plate and placed it down in front of her. Hermione had to admit that the food looked delicious. She breathed in the scent of eggs, sausage, and bacon and her mouth watered. Tom settled into his chair beside her and started digging into his food. Hermione immediately noticed a problem. 

“Hey!” she snapped. “How am I supposed to eat this, jackass?”

Tom smiled patiently at her, which just pissed her off even more. “Well, I’m going to feed it to you of course.”

Hermione glared at him. “No you won’t,” she said vehemently. 

Tom stabbed some of her sausages with his fork, holding it up to her face. 

“You can’t feed yourself when you’re all tied up, and I like looking at you like this too much to untie you,” he explained. “If you want to eat, you’re going to have to let me feed you.”

“I’d rather starve you pig!” she shouted, turning her head away, her blood boiling with rage. 

She heard him set the fork down on the plate with a little clink. 

“I didn’t want to have to do this,” Tom sighed. “But you give me no choice.”

He stepped away from her and started rummaging through one of the cupboards. When he returned, he was holding a thick tube with straps attached to one end of it. 

Hermione immediately knew what that tube was for and clenched her jaw tightly shut. Tom grabbed her face and pinched her cheeks until she was forced to open her mouth. He then shoved the tube inside and buckled the straps behind her head to keep it in place. The tube kept her mouth open almost as wide as the ball gag did. It was pushed uncomfortably far into her mouth, but not too far that it was unbearable. 

“This is what happens when you don’t behave,” said Tom, looking completely unsympathetic to her plight. 

She watched him grab her breakfast and take it over to the counter. He poured all of it into the blender and mixed it all together. Once it looked like sludge, pulled a tall cart with a bowl on top of it towards Hermione and poured the contents from the blender into the bowl. He then grabbed the end of the tube that wasn’t in Hermione’s mouth and attached it to the bottom of the bowl. 

Tom twisted a valve on the bottom of the bowl next to where the tube was connected and food trickled down the tube and into her mouth. He had only opened the valve a little bit, so it wasn’t all gushing down her throat at once, for which she was grateful. It was, unfortunately, still a steady stream so she was forced to continuously swallow. 

Hermione was just starting to get used to the feeling when the vibrator came to life once again. She nearly choked but managed to refrain from doing so. 

“This is how you’ll be eating all your meals from now on,” Tom said, returning to his seat. 

Once Hermione finished her meal, Tom poured water into the bowl for her to drink. As she did so, she could feel the pressure starting to form on her bladder. She couldn’t even moan with the water pouring down her throat, so she had no way of letting him know that she had to go. Not that it mattered, since he probably wouldn’t let her use the toilet anyway. 

She clenched her thighs and wiggled in her seat, but there was nothing she could do to prevent the stream of piss leaking from her. Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes as she leaked all over the seat and floor. 

When she was finished with the water, Tom removed her hose from the bowl and set about cleaning everything up. When he returned to her, he caught sight of her pee and grinned. 

“We better get you cleaned up now,” he said. 

He first removed the tube from Hermione’s mouth. She gasped and sucked in grateful breaths of air. Her relief was short-lived, as Tom shoved the ball gag in moments later. Drool immediately started dripping from her mouth. 

Tom continued to release her from the straps. He reconnected her cuffs together behind her back. Hermione sighed as he lifted her off the dildo. He stood her up on her feet. She was a bit wobbly, but he didn’t give her much time to find her balance before tugging on her leash. 

He led her up the stairs and into one of the other rooms. Hermione blinked in confusion. The room was unlike any she had ever seen before in her life. The floor and walls were covered in tile, shower heads were sticking out of the walls, and there were a few drains in the floor. 

“I’m very proud of this room,” Tom said as he led her inside and shut the door. “It took a lot of time and creativity to accurately repurpose it into a giant shower, but I think it was successful, don’t you?”

Hermione was led to the wall opposite the entrance where a mat lay on the ground. Tom unconnected her cuffs from each other once again and gently pulled her down onto the mat so that she was lying on her back. He connected her cuffs to the wall so that her arms were stretched over her head. He then spread her legs wide, pulled them over her head, and attached the cuffs on her ankles to the wall by her hands. 

Her legs were both spread wide and pulled up so that her butt and lower back were raised off of the ground. The only part of Hermione that was still on the floor was her upper body. Hermione screeched and wiggled, but she was stuck in this position. 

“I absolutely adore you like this,” Tom sighed as he ran his hands up and down her thighs. “This position does wonders for you. I love getting to see your thighs. They were one of the first things that drew me to you,” he hummed. “Admittedly, they were much smaller then, but they were still so ripe and plump.” he squeezed and kneaded her flesh. 

“I’ve always loved this too,” His fingers trailed to her ass. 

“Nnnng,” Hermione groaned as he squeezed her there. 

After playing with her for a little longer, he straightened up. 

“It’s time to get to business.”

He then disappeared from her vision for a while. When he returned, he was naked. He was also carrying a razor, shaving cream, a cup, and a bucket full of water. He knelt between her legs, dipped the cup into the bucket, and poured water over Hermione’s pussy. 

“Hnnng,” Hermione groaned as the warm water rushed over her. 

Tom poured water over her a few times until he decided that her cunt was wet enough. He then squeezed some shaving cream into his hand and started rubbing it over her. His fingers were methodical as they danced over her pussy, not teasing in the slightest. He didn’t even graze her clit. 

Once Hermione’s pussy had been sufficiently covered in the cream, he raised the razor. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be careful,” he set at the panicked expression on her face. “But you’re going to have to be super still, alright? I don’t want to accidentally cut you.”

He brought the razor down on her and began to shave. Hermione stayed as absolutely still as she could. She tensed her body and didn’t dare try to make a sound. She was even scared to breathe. She had shaved down there of course, but it was a completely different experience to have someone else in control of the blades hovering around her most delicate and sensitive of places. 

“There we are,” Tom finally said, sitting back. “All done.”

With the position she was in, Hermione had a clear view of her now bare pussy. It was strange seeing it hairless. She hadn’t seen it that way since she was a child. Tom brushed his fingers over her smooth, pink lips and she moaned. 

“You’re so soft now,” he said, delighted. “I much prefer you shaved. It makes you look younger.”

He then unconnected her cuffs from the wall. Hermione was relieved to no longer be folded up like that. He stood her up and walked her over to the far left corner of the room where two shower heads were on either wall and pointed directly at her. Her wrist cuffs were connected to a chain hanging from the ceiling. Tom pulled on something, causing the chain to rise until Hermione’s feet were barely touching the ground. 

“Hnnng!” Hermione squealed as Tom turned on the shower and water gushed out at her. 

She was soaked within seconds, as was Tom who was right behind her. After a few moments, he proceeded to clean her. He lathered soap all over her chest, taking extra care to tease her nipples. He then lifted a leg to clean her freshly shaven pussy. Hermione moaned as he cleaned her down there more thoroughly than she had ever done so herself. 

After her body was washed, Tom moved onto her hair. He was very careful not to pull it and was gentle as he scrubbed the shampoo into her scalp. It would have felt soothing under different circumstances. 

She used the phrase “under different circumstances” a lot whilst thinking about Tom. If he weren’t such a creep and sicko, she could almost imagine him being a good person. She was genuinely disappointed that he wasn’t normal. 

Maybe if he was, things would have turned out differently.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Tom was pleased with how clean Hermione was, he turned off the water to the shower. She shivered as the cold air rushed over her body. Droplets of water hit the floor beneath her. She felt Tom move away from her and busy himself with something behind her. 

Her right leg was suddenly forced into the air, causing Hermione to jump in surprise. She tried to pull her leg back down, but Tom had already connected the cuff on her ankle to another chain in the ceiling. Hermione groaned as she was stretched uncomfortably. Thank goodness she was so flexible. 

The tips of her left toes were all that connected her to the ground. 

Tom’s hands reached in front of Hermione to play with her nipples before sliding around to her back. He ran his fingers lightly down her back, stopping once he reached her ass. 

“Hnnng,” Hermione groaned as he squeezed and kneaded her cheeks in his hands. 

As Tom continued to play with her ass cheeks, she felt him kneel below her. He had one hand on each of her ass cheeks now. After a few seconds of her waiting with bated breath, he slowly started spreading them apart. 

“Hnnnn! Hnnnn!” Hermione squealed, shaking her head. 

She tried desperately to clench her ass cheeks together as best she could, but there was no use. She looked at Tom over her shoulder to try and plead with him to stop, but he was intently focused on his task. At last, her cheeks were as spread as far apart as they could be and everything within was clear to his gaze. 

“You have the cutest little asshole ever,” Tom said happily. “It’s so pretty and pink and just begging to be played with.”

He circled it with one of his fingers. Hermione tried to pull away from him, but she was completely stuck to where she stood. Her asshole gave an involuntary quiver at Tom’s prodding, and he laughed in delight. 

“Look at it twitch!” he crowed. “It’s all puckered up like it wants me to kiss it. I’m so glad I never let anyone play with it.” He pressed a kiss to her ass cheek. “I wanted to be the first.”

He pushed his finger against her, and Hermione clenched her muscles tighter in response. 

“Come on now,” he cooed. “It’s only going to hurt if you're so tense.”

Hermione didn’t relent. She kept clenching her hole with all her might, desperately trying to not let him in. It was ultimately a lost cause. She should have known that she wouldn’t be able to keep him out forever. He kept pushing and pushing and pushing his finger until he finally slipped inside her rear entrance no matter how much she didn’t want it to. 

“Hhhnnng!” Hermione squealed loudly, her eyes wide and full of tears. 

She clenched her muscles again to try to expel him from her, but it was no good. She felt more and more of his finger go deeper into her tight, defenseless asshole. She groaned as she felt herself being stretched inside with every little push. 

Once his finger was about halfway inside her, Tom slowly pulled it from her rear entrance. Hermione exhaled and nearly sobbed with relief. Her entire body was trembling and she was now covered with sweat in addition to the water from the shower. After waiting for a few moments, he slowly pushed the finger back inside her ass, which clenched tightly around it. 

Hermione’s breath quickened as she felt him push deeper inside her than he had before. She squealed and shook her head frantically from side to side as he curled it and scratched at her insides. He lingered deep within her for a little while before he drew it back out even slower than he pushed it in. 

“You’re still dirty down here,” he noted. “I’m going to have to clean you up before we go any further.”

He stood up and left her to go retrieve something. Hermione’s body shook and trembled. What was he going to do to her now?

She felt his warmth of return against her back. He lifted something in front of her face for her to see. It appeared to be a nozzle of some sort. It was long and slightly larger than the diameter of Tom’s finger. The base of it was even larger. Dread pooled in Hermione’s stomach as she realized that it was going to go inside of her. 

The nozzle replaced Tom’s finger against her asshole. Hermione moaned as he pushed it forward. It took some pushing to get the end of it inside her. Hermione whined and groaned in protest at the new intrusion. It was more uncomfortable than Tom’s finger had been, especially at the base where it was the thickest part. She could feel it spreading her cheeks apart as well.

The nozzle was jostled slightly inside her. Something was being attached to it. She turned her head over her shoulder to see Tom holding a hose that was jutted out from the wall and connecting it to the nozzle. 

“Hnnng! Hnnng! Hnnng!” she screamed in protest, knowing exactly what was going to come next. 

“Shh. Shh,” Tom soothed, rubbing her belly. “If we want to play, we have to make sure you're clean first.”

“Nnnnng!” Hermione screamed. She didn’t want to play with her asshole. She didn’t want to play at all with him. 

Completely ignoring her, Tom turned on the hose, allowing the rush of warm, soapy water to flow into her. Hermione screeched and writhed, but there was nothing she could do to stop the water from moving deeper and deeper within her. Her stomach began to cramp up almost immediately. It was intense and painful. 

Even when it got to the point where she didn’t feel as though she could take any more, the water kept coming, filling her up. Hermione tried to breathe deep breathes through the constant cramps, but was finding it difficult to do so with how full she felt. She felt so bloated, like a balloon about to pop any second. 

Right when she was sure she was about to burst, the flow of water finally came to a stop. Hermione’s entire body shook as she struggled to breathe. She felt so full, fuller than she ever had before in her life. Tom’s hands began to rub soothingly all over her back, hips, and thighs as if to try to calm her down. 

“Shhh. Shhh. Shhh,” he said as he brought his hands around to splay them across her swollen belly. “You almost look pregnant like this,” he said, sounding delighted. 

“Hnnng!” Hermione looked down to see that her stomach did appear slightly larger than normal. 

“I can’t wait till you get pregnant,” Tom said as he massaged her belly, which eased the cramping slightly. “You’re going to look so beautiful when your body’s all swollen and sensitive.”

Before Hermione could fully register what he had just said, she felt him tug on the nozzle within her. She winced and groaned as he slowly pulled it out. The need to relieve herself was ever-present and even though she knew it was a lost cause, she was determined not to do so. Tom gently massaged her swollen belly, encouraging her to release the fluid inside of her. Hermione tried to hold it in, but it was a futile effort. 

She expelled the soapy water and could feel her waste leave her as well. The relief was almost enough to make her orgasm once again that day. She wailed and writhed in her bonds as more and more water gushed from her. 

Once she was finished, Tom grabbed the hose that was just pumping water within her, removed the nozzle, and sprayed the hose along the floor, directing the dirty water and waste to the drain in the center of the room. When the floor was cleaned, he directed the spray towards Hermione’s ass, clearing away any residue that remained there. 

Tom turned off the water once she was thoroughly cleaned and dried her with a fluffy towel. He then proceeded to disconnect the chains from her cuffs. Hermione groaned as her limbs were finally released from their torture. She collapsed onto the ground, too weak to even stand. Tom picked her up and carried her back to her room. 

After laying her on her bed, Tom immediately connected her wrist cuff to the headboard. He grabbed her legs and Hermione was incredibly dismayed to see him raising them over her head and connecting them to the headboard as well, putting her in the same position she was in when he was shaving her. She was too tired to even struggle against this though, so she let him position her as he pleased. 

He then got up from the bed and went over to the wardrobe. He quickly found what he was looking for and got on the bed in front of her. Once he was settled, he held up what he had grabbed for her to see. 

It was a string of beads with a little circle handle on the end. Each one was about as big as a quarter. Hermione was filled with dread. She knew exactly where those were going to go. 

“Before I put anything else in your cute little asshole, I want you to get used to these first,” he said, his eyes glinting. 

Hermione could feel the first chilly sphere press against her opening. She shivered and her skin tingled. After a little pushing, it slid inside. 

“Hnnnn!” Hermione gasped as she felt it stretch her asshole. 

It was so weird, unlike anything she had felt before. Just as she was getting used to that ball, the next one was inserted. Hermione whined and groaned as she felt each ball enter her. As one was added, the balls before it were pushed deeper and deeper within her. 

“Nnnng,” Hermione groaned. 

“You’re doing wonderful, darling,” Tom said as he pushed the next bead in. “Just wonderful. Your greedy little asshole is so hungry. It’s taking them all in and begging for more.”

Because of the position she was in, Hermione was able to see the beads enter her body. She watched as they pressed against her opening and how her asshole opened up to receive it before returning to its original size after it passed through and just as the next one was preparing to be consumed as well. 

Once all the beads were in her ass, he gently tugged on the ring. 

“Hnnng!” Hermione moaned. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Tom grinned as he tugged on the ring again, inducing another moan from the bound girl. 

As he continued to play with the ring protruding from her ass, his other hand snaked down to play with her pussy. He flicked his thumb back and forth over her clit as he dipped a couple of fingers inside her. 

Suddenly, his fingers were removed from within her and he was standing over her. His cock was positioned right at her entrance. 

“Let’s see what you feel like with both your holes full?” he asked as he plunged into her. 

“Hnnnng!” Hermione screamed as her pussy was penetrated once again. 

With her ass full, her pussy seemed to tighten even more. It clenched down even harder on his length, sucking it into her with each thrust. Tom drove down on her without mercy, bouncing up and down on top of her. As he did so, she felt one of his hands reach back to toy with the ring in her ass once again. 

Tom sped up his pace, drilling into even harder than before. The hand not toying with her ass was firmly gripping on her leg to better help him pound into her. 

“Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah!” Hermione panted as she felt herself reaching another high. 

Suddenly, Tom pulled back his hand. Her ass spread to release a bead, then another. Just as his cum shot inside her, he pulled the rest of the beads out in one swift motion. A powerful orgasm ripped through Hermione’s body, sending her over the edge into oblivion.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks were more of the same. Tom would wake her up and bring her downstairs for breakfast. He would strap her down on the vibrating dildo and bring her to orgasm multiple times as her breakfast was fed to her via a tube. The process would repeat during lunch and dinner, and they were free to spend the rest of their day with whatever he decided to torture her with next.

He would always shower her every day, not ever wanting her to be dirty. Some days he would give her an enema, but that was usually when he was planning on playing with her ass. So far he only inserted the anal beads into that hole, but she knew it wouldn’t stay that way for long. He loved to experiment with tying her up in different positions. 

Hermione couldn’t even begin to count the number of orgasms she had each day. Tom seemed to have a gift for making sure every single one was powerful and earth-shattering. Hermione slept like a baby each night from how exhausted these constant orgasms were making her feel. Even if he didn’t constantly have her mouth gagged, she wasn’t sure she would be able to form coherent words anymore. 

But the worst part of all was that a teeny tiny part of her was secretly enjoying it. 

Hermione’s body was now always aching to be played with or filled. Whenever she would wake up, she would be wet with arousal. She found herself arching towards Tom’s hands more and more and even pressing back against him when they had sex. 

Despite her body betraying her, Hermione’s mind was still intact for now. She would not let him break her. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Tom didn’t think he’d ever been happier before in his life. Part of him still couldn’t believe that Hermione was his and he half-expected to wake up every morning without her by his side. 

But she was always there, sleeping so peacefully. 

And she was his. Completely his. 

He couldn’t get over how perfect she was. Her skin was a perfect milky white. Her hair was thick and perfect for him to wrap his hands around. Her thighs and ass were thick and just asking to be squeezed. Even though her breasts were large, they still didn’t sag and her nipples were pink and always perky. Her pussy was rosy and tasted divine. Her clit had the cutest little hood and it was always excited to peek out and say hello, making it easy for him to target. Her asshole was tight and sucked on his finger like a baby with a pacifier. 

And then there were the noises she would make. The whimpers, groans, and moans that she would try to hide but always managed to slip out. The way she would twitch and spasm. The look she would have on her face whenever he made her feel pleasure despite her not wanting it all. It was intoxicating. 

How could a woman like her exist?

“Nnnng. Hnnng. Nnnng,” Hermione groaned, making the exact sounds he loved. 

He had taken off her cuffs today to truss her up with ropes and he was enjoying the view. 

Her arms were folded behind her and tied tightly together. Ropes were wrapped above and below her breasts multiple times. More were wrapped loosely around her neck before winding around her breasts to create an effective breast harness. Her thighs, shins, and ankles, were also tied tightly together, making it so that she couldn’t pull her legs apart. He loved how the ropes dug into her supple flesh and was looking forward to seeing the marks they would leave when he untied her. 

Ropes from the ceiling were attached to her harness, lifting her slightly off the floor so that only the tips of her toes were grazing the ground. Her hair was in a ponytail and he tied a rope around it that was attached to the floor, causing her to tilt her head back and leave her beautiful neck free to his gaze. To top it all off, she also had ropes crisscrossing and winding down her body, ending in a crotch rope between her legs. 

A rope he was currently pulling on. 

“Hnnn. Hnnn. Hnnn,” she whined as he moved the rope back and forth across her swollen pussy. 

Tom then wrapped a blindfold around her eyes and stepped away from her. Hermione twitched in the air, unable to see or feel where he was. Drool was steadily dripping down her face. He circled her like a predator stalking his prey, watching with glee as her hips moved back and forth, desperate for something to grind against to relieve the pressure he knew was building within her. 

He reached out and pinched her nipple, causing a squeal to emit from the helpless young woman. He continued circling her, only reaching out a few times to tease her before slipping away from her once more. Finally, after pulling against her crotch rope once more, she came with a shriek. 

\------------------------------------------------------

As Hermione was recovering from that last orgasm, she felt herself being lowered so that she was completely on the ground. Her hair was once again flowing around her shoulders, so Tom must have released it from its hair tie. 

Her ball gag was removed, but something else took its place immediately after, not giving her any time to appreciate her mouth being free. This new object strapped to her head was about the same size as the ball gag but in the shape of a ring, leaving her vulnerable to anything that Tom wanted to put in her mouth. It also made her drool dribble out of her mouth at an even faster rate, with not even the ball to prevent it from leaking now. 

“What do you think?” Tom asked as he removed her blindfold. 

“Huhnnnguh,” she groaned, her tongue wiggling uselessly around in her mouth. 

Tom chuckled and pinched her tongue lightly between his fingers. 

“I have been excited to put this on you for a while now,” he grinned as he moved her tongue around in her mouth. Hermione spluttered as he did so, just making him laugh some more. 

He tugged on her tongue gently before releasing it and pushing her gently to her knees. Hermione’s breathing was frantic as she looked at Tom’s thick cock inches from her face. She looked up into his eyes which were glimmering. A wail left her helpless lips, unable to prevent what was about to happen. 

Tom gently grabbed a handful of her thick, brown hair. His other hand grabbed his shaft, angling it at her mouth. He slipped the tip into her mouth. Hermione gagged as it slid across her tongue. Tom tilted his head back and groaned. He pushed more of his length into her, filling her mouth. Her tongue pushed up reflexively against it, which only seemed to excite him more. 

“Ahhhhh,” he sighed as Hermione felt him twitch inside her. 

He then started thrusting in and out of her at a fast pace. He yanked her forward by the hair, causing her to nearly choke as he drove deeper into her. Hermione was completely under his control, her mouth filled with his pumping wet shaft. Tears poured down her face as he moved faster, harder.

“You’re so perfect. You’re incredible. You feel so good,” he moaned. 

She could feel him twitching and knew that he was close. She tried desperately to pull away so she wouldn’t be forced to taste his cum, but his grip on her hair was tight and unbreakable. There was nothing she could do but accept the inevitable. 

A few moments later, he stopped thrusting. His cock shuddered and fired ropes of cum down her throat. Once he stopped twitching, he slowly removed himself from her mouth. Hermione immediately coughed cum and drool spilling from her lips. 

She looked up into Tom’s dark eyes. He was smiling lazily at her as he stroked her hair. 

“You did wonderful, my darling,” he praised. “Absolutely wonderful.”

\------------------------------------------------------

Feeling Hermione’s tongue against him was one of the greatest moments of Tom’s life. The sensation was incredible. He’d had blow jobs before, most by women far more experienced than Hermione, but this one was by far the best. She was completely clueless and barely even did anything at all, but it was still her. Anything that involved Hermione made it one hundred times better than normal, in Tom’s opinion. 

Just watching her chest heave and his cum leave her mouth was enough to make him hard again almost immediately. There was no one else who even had close to this effect on him. She was exhausted, but he wasn’t done with her yet. 

No, he still had more planned. 

He lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He then proceeded to untie her legs. As he had hoped, her milky skin was covered in red rope marks. He traced the marks with his fingers before bending down to kiss them. 

Once he had covered every inch of her legs with his lips, he went over to the wardrobe and retrieved some items from within it. Once he had grabbed what he needed he climbed on top of Hermione so that they were opposite each other. He then lifted her legs and spread them apart so that he had a perfect view of her glistening pussy. 

He pulled out the dildo he had taken from the wardrobe and pressed it against Hermione’s vaginal opening. 

“Hnnng,” she moaned, but she was unable to do anything other than give disgruntled noises as he pressed the toy into her. 

She was still wet from her previous orgasm, so her cunt made loud sloshing sounds as he pumped the dildo in and out of her. Tom was mesmerized by her pretty pussy opening up its lips to take in the toy so greedily. Despite what she might think, he knew she was enjoying this. Her body couldn’t lie. 

Tom continued thrusting the dildo as he picked up the next item he collected it. He pressed the bullet vibrator against her cute, little asshole. After a little nudging, it easily slid inside. He laughed at the squeals Hermione made. She didn’t seem all too happy about this development. 

No matter. He switched on the vibrator. 

“Nnnng! Hnnnng!” she wailed, bucking her body around. 

With the bullet vibrating in her ass and the dildo still steadily thrusting in and out of her pussy, Tom knew that Hermione was close to orgasming once again. While he was a little disappointed at not getting to be able to watch her face as she came, he was quite excited to watch her pussy clench and spasm. 

As she came with a cry, he smothered her voice by jamming his cock in her mouth once again. With the ring gag in her mouth, she was unable to stop him and just flailed beneath him in response. He paid no mind to this reaction as his gaze locked onto her quivering cunt. The way her pussy reacted to its orgasm was just as beautiful as he knew it would be. He ran his tongue around the dildo, licking up the juices that escaped her plugged hole. 

Tom grinned as he felt Hermione’s tongue on his cock. He knew she was trying to push him out of her mouth rather than please him, but it felt absolutely wonderful all the same. He thrust a little into her mouth, prompting her to gag and wail. 

He then pulled the bullet vibrator from her asshole and without giving her time to adjust, crammed another dildo in its place. Hermione shrieked. The new toy wasn’t nearly as big as the dildo in her pussy, but it was still much larger than anything she had taken in her ass before. 

She would be alright though. He knew that she could take it and would eventually learn to love it. 

“Guuulgnnng!” she gurgled around his cock. 

Tom pushed the dildo further into her ass until it was almost completely inside. He then lifted his finger off of it and watched as Hermione used her ass muscles to push it back out. At one point she had gotten it halfway out of her asshole, he slowly pushed it back in, causing another wail to emit from the girl beneath him. 

He teased her like this a few more times, once even letting the dildo to nearly slip out before nudging it back in. Once he couldn’t hold back anymore, he firmly gripped both dildos and started pumping them in and out of her. He felt Hermione flail under him again as he began thrusting his cock in and out of her once more. 

After a few moments, he picked up the pace, pounding quicker into her three filled orifices. He watched as Hermione’s pussy and asshole shuddered and clenched as she came. Her juices spilled out of her as he continued his conquest of her body. 

Finally couldn’t hold back anymore, and groaned as loads of his cum shot out of him and down Hermione’s throat. She twitched but could do nothing more than swallow what he gave her. 

Tom kept his dick inside of her but gently removed the dildos from inside her. The view was as beautiful as ever. Her asshole was quivering involuntarily and her pussy was soaked and swollen. He spread apart her lips and lapped up the remaining juices before finally lifting himself off of her. 

Hermione gasped and coughed, her body shuddering. Tom removed her from the rest of her bonds, to which she sighed in relief. Instead of immediately putting her cuffs back on, he allowed her a few moments of rest as he went into the bathroom to clean the toys and then go put them back in the wardrobe. 

When he returned to her side, Hermione was fast asleep. He gently placed the cuffs back on her wrists and ankles and reattached her to the headboard of the bead. Her lips were puffy and swollen and he couldn’t resist kissing them. They were as soft as ever and he could taste himself on them. 

With her ball gag back in place soon after, he crawled in beside her and fell into a deep sleep of his own. As he did so, his thoughts lied, as always, with his Hermione.


	7. Chapter 7

“I’ve got a special surprise for you today,” Tom said in a singsong voice as he twirled a strand of her hair between his fingers. 

Hermione glared at him. Anything Tom was excited about was not something that she wished to be involved in. Whenever he told her that he ‘had a surprise for her’ she always ended up getting something shoved inside her. 

Tom seemed particularly excited about this surprise though, which put Hermione even more on edge than usual. His eyes were bright and he seemed just a tad jumpier as if he could barely contain himself. 

Now that she thought about it, there was something off about today in general. Tom was extra gentle and didn’t force himself on her at all. He didn’t even get out any vibrators or dildos or tease her body in any way shape or form.

He probably wanted her to be all rested up for the ‘surprise’ he had in store for her, she realized with dread. 

At his urging, she knelt on the bed with her cuffs connected behind her back. Her collar was attached to a hook in the ceiling above her head so she couldn’t move from her spot. Her ball gag was, as it always was, firmly strapped around her head. She was pretty used to the feeling of it between her jaws now, which only filled her with more despair. He then went about setting cameras up all around the room, placing one at literally every angle facing Hermione. 

What did he possibly have planned?

The doorbell rang and Tom leaped from his place beside her, his eyes gleaming. 

“That’ll be the surprise,” he said, walking to the door. “I know you’ll enjoy it.”

With a wink, he was gone and Hermione was left alone to worry over what this thing could be. What could possibly be horrible enough for Tom to get that excited? 

The answer to her question walked through the door. 

“Why don’t you look as lovely as ever?” said a tall woman with curly black hair and equally dark eyes that were traveling all over Hermione’s body. 

Hermione immediately recognized her as the leader of the group of molester women that had kept her captive in a hotel room the day before she was abducted by Tom. Her eyes widened. Yep, this was a pretty horrible surprise. 

“This is Bellatrix,” Tom said. Hermione hadn’t even noticed him behind the woman in the doorway. 

“Please,” the woman purred. “Call me Bella. Although.” She swayed over to Hermione and lifted her chin. “It doesn’t appear that you can call anyone by anything, does it?” she laughed as she ran her thumb over Hermione’s lower lip. 

Hermione glowered at her but didn’t say anything. She didn’t want to give this woman the pleasure of hearing her muffled words from behind her gag. Bellatrix laughed at the expression on the young woman’s face. 

“Looks like she still has some fight left in her, Tom. I would have thought you would have broken her by now, but all the more fun for me.” She trailed her fingers down Hermione’s chest. 

“If I wanted to break her, she would be broken,” Tom said, staying put by the door. “I like her spirit. It’s more fun this way.”

“You bet it is,” Bellatrix flicked Hermione’s nipple and chuckled at the groan Hermione was unable to keep from slipping past her lips. 

“I’ll just leave you to it then,” Tom said, walking out the door. “Have fun. I’ll be watching.” He pointed to one of the many cameras before shutting the door behind him. 

“Ah. How nice. Just us girls,” Bellatrix simpered, rubbing Hermione’s nipple between her fingers. 

Hermione groaned. While Bellatrix didn’t have entirely the same effect on her body that Tom did, she was pretty close. There was something about the way she touched her that was different from anything else Hermione experienced before. 

The older woman left her to grab some things from the wardrobe. Hermione’s heart sunk. Nothing from that blasted wardrobe was ever good. When she returned to the captive girl’s side, Bellatrix surprised her by completely removing her collar and the cuffs around her wrists, before pushing her onto her back to do the same with the cuffs around her ankles. 

Unfortunately, she didn’t have any time to take advantage of this momentary piece of freedom as Bellatrix immediately flipped her over and pulled her by the ankle towards her. Hermione grunted as she felt Bellatrix sit on her back, effectively pinning her to the bed. Her left arm was lifted over her head and folded so that her fingertips grazed her shoulder blade. Ropes were intricately wrapped around it so that she was unable to move her arm from that position and her right arm was given the same treatment soon after. Her elbows were pushed almost together and another rope was wrapped around them forcing them to stay where they were and putting an incredible strain on her shoulders. 

Bellatrix flipped her over and set about binding the rest of her body. She covered her in ropes from her neck down to her waist. If Hermione weren’t the one being tied up in them, she would have marveled at the beautiful crisscross patterns Bellatrix was making around her body. As it was though, she hated it. 

Her breasts were given extra special care, multiple ropes winding around them that were tight enough to be uncomfortable but not enough to be painful. Next came her legs. Bellatrix pulled her further down the bed until her ass was on the edge of it and her feet touched the floor. Her legs were then pushed up and spread open so that her thighs grazed the bed on either side of her body. More ropes were expertly wrapped around her legs to keep them in place as well. 

Finally, ropes were tied around her elbows and connected to the headboard to even more effectively hold her down at Bellatrix’s mercy.

The dark-eyed woman stood up to admire her work. 

“Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful,” she sighed. “Tom really is lucky to have you to play with. I wanted to keep you myself once I had a bit of fun with you,” she continued as she drew circles on Hermione’s ankle with her little finger. “But Tom had set his claim on you years ago.”

“I am rather happy that he agreed to let me come over and have my way with you occasionally,” she murmured before kissing and sucking on Hermione’s bottom lip. 

She then reached over to pick up the cuffs that had been left on the bed. 

“I don’t know how Tom can even think of restraining you with these,” she said, flicking the cuffs away as if they personally offended her. “You look so delicious wrapped up in these ropes.”

As if to emphasize her point, Bellatrix palmed both of Hermione’s breasts. The younger woman groaned at the feeling of them in her hands. 

“The fact that you ever covered up these beauties is a crime. A crime, I say,” she said. 

She rubbed her thumbs over the stiffening nipples, causing Hermione to let out a moan. Bellatrix grinned as she teased and pinched the sensitive nubs. 

“I love the sounds you make, darling.”

She took one of Hermione’s nipples into her mouth, swirling the bud around and around with her tongue and teasing it with her teeth. As she did so, she let one hand trail down Hermione’s body, stopping at her bare mound. Tom had just shaved it the previous day. 

She rubbed her finger up and down Hermione’s slit before venturing inside. After a few moments of exploration, she brought her face down between the younger girl's legs and pressed a kiss to her pussy. 

Bellatrix’s tongue slid through Hermione’s drenched folds and Hermione threw back her head with a cry. The broad strokes of her tongue sent bolts of pleasure up her spine. Hermione clenched her hands into her fists, knuckles white. Bellatrix chuckled and slowly picked up the pace of her swirling tongue. 

Hermione squeaked as she felt the other woman’s hands on her ass, rubbing and massaging it as she feasted between her legs. She moaned as Bellatrix wrapped her lips around her clit, sucking it into her mouth and running her tongue around it. 

She dipped two fingers into Hermione’s sodden entrance. The younger woman’s back arched as she felt Bellatrix’s fingers massaging against her inner walls. The fingers curled and she gasped. Between the assault on her clit and within her pussy, she could barely breathe. Before long, she was nothing more than a writhing mess under these ministrations. She could feel an orgasm steadily approaching and squeezed her eyes shut to prepare for it. 

But it didn’t come. 

Bellatrix had pulled away from her right when she was about to be sent over the edge. Hermione opened her eyes to see what happened. There didn’t appear to be any reason for the sudden stop. 

“Oh. I’m sorry. Did you want to come?” the dark-haired woman asked, her eyes gleaming. 

Hermione’s face reddened and she looked away, unable to meet Bellatrix’s gaze. 

“Because that can be arranged.”

Her hands returned to Hermione’s breasts, rolling the soft mounds and pinching her hard nipples. Despite the heat building in Hermione’s core, it wasn’t enough to bring her to an orgasm. 

After a few maddening minutes of being teased, she felt a finger slip between her folds to feel its way up. The finger stopped at her clit and softly pinched it, issuing a loud cry from Hermione as her eyes widened and her hips jerked upwards of their own accord. 

Two fingers entered her once again and curled while another rubbed mercilessly against her clit. Hermione could hear Bellatrix laughing at how the younger woman’s body bucked and writhed in desperation, yearning for some sort of relief against the torture. 

The pressure was building once again. She was getting close. She was getting...

Bellatrix’s hand pulled away for the second time just a moment before Hermione could reach her release. Hermione let out a small wail. She didn't want Bellatrix to bring her to orgasm, but being denied it so many times was starting to become painful. She just wanted to get it over with. 

Bellatrix grinned at her. 

"Patience. Patience," she said, her voice dripping with glee at Hermione’s helplessness. She waited a few maddening minutes before pushing something against Hermione’s clit. 

“Hnnnng!” Hermione screamed as she felt the bullet vibrator buzz against her. 

Bellatrix laughed and pressed the tiny device harder against her clit as Hermione writhed, moaned, and convulsed. Within moments, she was coming, her pussy clenching around thin air. 

Hermione gasped, panting and shaking from her orgasm. But no break was given to her as the vibrator was still pressed against her. 

"Hnnnnng! Hnnnng!"

Bellatrix just smiled at Hermione’s cries and fastened the small vibrator to her clit with a piece of tape. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked. “I thought you wanted to come.”

Hermione’s body jerked around from her poor sensitive clit being bullied so harshly. She felt the older woman’s fingers enter her once again and thrust into her at a punishing pace. Her free hand reached up to pinch Hermione’s nipple, rolling the small bud between her fingers. 

It was too much. She was going to come again. Bellatrix suddenly pushed a third finger into her and curled them all against her g-spot. 

“Huuuuhnnng!” Hermione cried with a shuddering wail as her pussy clenched around Bellatrix’s fingers and her juices squirted all over the place. 

Finally seeming to have mercy for the poor girl, Bellatrix pulled her fingers away and removed the buzzing vibrator. She then stood up and stepped back to admire her work. Hermione could only imagine what she looked like laying on the bed, flushed, soaked, and completely wrecked. 

“Did you enjoy yourself, dear?” Bellatrix asked. 

Her mouth opened to tease the girl further, but Hermione fell asleep before she could hear what she had to say.


	8. Chapter 8

Bellatrix was there to play the next day as well. 

“There’s a lot more fun I want to have with you before I go,” she said, clapping her hands with delight. 

Tom surprisingly didn’t seem to mind Hermione being under Bellatrix’s control for the time being. On the contrary, he seemed to enjoy watching them from elsewhere in the house very much. Hermione heard him talking to Bellatrix about how great the footage from the previous day was. 

Hermione was tied up in ropes once again, as Bellatrix preferred. This time, she was not on the bed. Her torso was wrapped up similarly to how it was the day before and her arms were stretched above her head. Her right leg was tied up so high in the air that she was barely scraping the floor with her left big toe. 

She watched as the dark-haired woman circled her. Her eyes flashed as she leered at her prey. She had fully transformed into the role of a dominatrix. She was dressed in black leather that seemed to mold into her skin. Her legs were covered in fishnet tights with high heeled boots that went up to her thighs. She was wearing a tight corset that showed off her impressive breasts and matching panties. 

Bellatrix pressed herself up against Hermione’s body. Her hands roaming her sides and hips and breasts. The younger woman cried out as delicate fingers made their way to her nipples, pinching and tugging. The poor buds were tormented until they became stiff peaks. 

“I think we’re ready for these,” Bellatrix said with a grin as she released Hermione’s rosy buds and pulled something out for the captive to see. 

It was a small golden chain in a Y-shape. At each end of the chain was a clamp. Hermione had a dreadful feeling that she knew where those clamps were going to go. She shook her head, whimpering behind her gag, but Bellatrix didn’t pay any mind to her protests. 

She took Hermione’s right nipple between her fingers and pulled on it slightly, inducing a groan and a wince from the girl. She then placed the clamp over it and dropped her hand. 

“HNNNNG!” Hermione screamed as the harsh metal closed around her nipple. 

It felt like something was biting her. She wailed and thrashed around, but all that did was make her breasts shake and the clamp digs harder around her nipple. The second clamp was put on in much the same way. Hermione dug her nails into her palms to try to alleviate some of the pain. 

“You like that?” Bellatrix teased, giving the clamps a light tug. Hermione’s body jerked in response as she screamed. 

“I thought you would,” she continued with a giggle. “They look so lovely on you.” She tapped them and Hermione spasmed. “Don’t worry darling. You’ll get used to them in time.”

Hermione’s body shook as she sobbed, but Bellatrix didn’t even move to alleviate her pain. On the contrary, the older woman moved down her body, tracing where the ropes dug into her soft skin. 

Bellatrix curled her fingers through Hermione’s lower lips. When she pulled them away, she grinned at the wetness covering them. 

“My, you’re enjoying this aren’t you?” 

“Nnnnng,” Hermione shook her head. 

“Don’t try to deny it, darling,” Bellatrix said as she brought her hand back down and started rubbing Hermione’s pussy. “You’re dripping. Your body wants this whether you like it or not.”

Hermione continued shaking her head, but Bellatrix ignored her. She got on her knees in front of the helpless girl, her face right at eye level with her crotch. 

“Oh look! You’re clit’s come out to say hello!” 

She tapped at the offending nub, causing Hermione to spasm and then whimper at the movement of her breasts. 

“It’s so pretty and pink,” she continued, looking at it with fascination. “And full of blood.” 

Her mouth was attacking her pussy and Hermione’s fists clenched as her head fell back in a moan. Bellatrix’s tongue pushed deep inside her, pressing all around and flicking her engorged clitoris. Her hands reached up and tugged at Hermione’s poor clamped nipples. The girl screamed as her extra sensitive peaks were pulled, tears leaking from her eyes. 

Bellatrix finally pulled away, allowing Hermione a few moments to breathe. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt something ice-cold brush against her clit. She looked down with wide eyes to see the final clamp in Bellatrix’s hand. The older woman smiling at the horrified look on the bound girl’s face. 

“Well?” she asked, rubbing the cold metal against the erect clit. “Where should I put this?”

“Nnnng! Nnnng!” Hermione yelled, desperately shaking her head from side to side. 

“I think it should go here,” she pressed the clamp up against her. “Don’t you?”

“NNNNG!” Hermione cried, shaking her head even more insistently. 

“Awww. But it will look so pretty here,” Bellatrix giggled as she tugged on the chain. Hermione let out another pained wail. 

Without wasting another moment, she clipped the metal piece onto Hermione’s clit. 

The pain seared through Hermione’s body. She no longer registered her aching nipples or her sore limbs. All she could focus on was the ice biting into her most sensitive of places. Bellatrix's fingers were back at her cunt, thrusting into her opening. The sensations of pain and pleasure were so mixed together that Hermione no longer had any idea which was which. 

She found her hips moving of their own accord, humping against Bellatrix’s fingers. 

“Good. Good, darling,” Bellatrix cooed. “You look so beautiful like this.” She tugged on the chain once more and Hermione shrieked. “You’re going to look even lovelier once you come apart in my hands.”

She drove her fingers into Hermione's cunt up to their knuckles. That and another tug on the chain was enough to send the poor girl into an orgasm, sobbing heavy cries as she did so. Her nipples and clit felt overwhelmed with sensation and her body felt like nothing but a trembling, shaking pile of goo. 

Her spasming pussy was still swallowing Bellatrix’s fingers, but Hermione was too exhausted to care. Everything was blurry. Her whole body was tingling. She could barely suck in any oxygen. Every breath sent pinpricks to her clamps buds. 

“You have the most beautiful scream,” Bellatrix purred, kissing Hermione over her ball gag. “I love hearing it when you come.”

She finally removed her fingers, holding them up to Hermione’s face so that she could see how soaked they were. 

“It looks like you really enjoyed having your nipples and little clitty pinched, huh?” she giggled. 

Her tongue peeked out of her mouth and slowly licked the juices off of her finger. Bellatrix moaned and sucked them unto her mouth. 

“Delicious,” She said, stepping out of Hermione’s line of sight. 

The bound girl was too exhausted to try to look where the other woman was going. She just closed her eyes and hung her head on her chest, dejectedly and focused on her breathing. 

“Enough of that,” Bellatrix admonished as she stepped back into Hermione’s view. “Don’t fall asleep yet. There’s still much more fun to be had!”

When Hermione opened her eyes, she nearly started crying. Attached to Bellatrix was an extremely large strap-on. Hermione wildly shook her head in a panic. She couldn’t take that inside of her now. She was too sensitive. It would be too much. 

The dildo nudged against her pussy, which fluttered in anticipation. Bellatrix grinned and rubbed it between Hermione’s folds, causing the younger woman to buck when it nudged the clamp still firmly attached to her clit. 

“I know you don’t think you can handle any more of this,” she said. 

“Hnnng! Hnnng!” Hermione agreed, nodding her head vigorously. 

“But I know you can.”

With a sadistic grin on her face, Bellatrix rolled her hips and plunged into Hermione’s still sopping pussy. The captive screamed, but her tormentor was undeterred, pushing deeper and deeper with each thrust until she was forcing the whole dildo in and out of the trembling girl’s body. 

“HNNNG! HNNNG!” Hermione screamed, her hands twitching, desperate for something to grasp onto. 

The dildo felt even larger inside of her. She could feel every bump of it directly against her squeezing walls. It hit her clit clamp with every thrust turning the dull ache into searing pain once again. She sobbed, throwing her head back, but Bellatrix was cruel and savagely kept plundering her. 

“You’re cunt is just eating this thing up,” the sadistic woman crowd. “Look at that!”

She yanked on Hermione’s hair, forcing her to look down at where her poor pussy was being force-fed the horrible dildo. Bellatrix wrapped the chain that connected all of the clamps around her finger and began tugging on it with every thrust. Hermione could feel that Bellatrix was rubbing her own cunt against the dildo as she pounded into her helpless captive, groaning all the while. 

Hermione’s nipples and clit felt like they were on fire. So much pressure was being forced upon them all at once. After a few minutes of tugging, the pain slowly started transforming into pleasure. Before she knew it, she was moaning at the feeling of her most sensitive places being pulled. 

Bellatrix took note of this right away. 

“I knew you like this, you little slut.” She spanked Hermione hard on the ass, causing the girl to yelp and jump, her breasts bouncing and tweaking her nipples. “Oh, how I wish I could take you back with me. I’d have you strung up all the time, always on display and ready for me whenever I pleased. We’d enjoy ourselves, but unfortunately, it’s not meant to be.”

The thrusts were even faster now. Hermione was being overwhelmed by all sorts of sensations. Pain. Pleasure. She had no clue. All she knew was that she was about to come undone any second now. 

Bellatrix let out a long moan, and Hermione knew that she had just reached an orgasm of her own. She pulled away from Hermione before the younger woman could enter into another earth-shattering orgasm that she was certain would break her. 

She only received a few moments of relief before something was shoved inside her once again. She whined as Bellatrix took another rope and tied it to a knot right above her belly button before threading it through her legs and connecting it to a knot at the base of her back, forming a crotch rope and keeping the new intruder deep inside her pussy. 

Just when she thought things couldn’t get any worse, the thing buzzed to life inside her. 

Hermione came almost instantly, the vibrations sending tingles upon tingles up her entire body. She screamed and spasmed, her nipples being tugged with every bounce of her breasts. Even though she just came, the buzzing within her persisted. 

“Beautiful. Just beautiful,” Bellatrix said, rubbing Hermione’s ass. “I think we can get you to come again, don’t you?”

“NNNNG! NNNNG! NNNNNNNG!” Hermione screamed, pleading for mercy. 

Bellatrix just laughed at her distress and tugged on the chain. 

“Your nipples look lovely,” she cooed, bending down. “And your clit is so red and plump.” She tapped on the clamp. 

“HNNNNNG!” Hermione yowled. 

Bellatrix looked up and met her eyes. 

“I bet you’re just aching. Do you want me to take this off?”

“Hnnnng! Hnnnng!” Hermione furiously nodded her head. 

“Hmmm. I don’t know. I rather like this on you.” She tapped her finger against it, causing Hermione to let out another yell. 

Bellatrix grinned her sadistic grin that Hermione loathed and suddenly tugged hard on the poor girl’s clit. 

“HNNNNNNNNNNG!” Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. Bright white blinded her and she was coming again. Her back was arched and her eyes rolled. 

When she came back down from her high the vibrations were persisting and Bellatrix was looking as gleeful as ever. 

“One more time now,” she said rubbing Hermione’s belly. 

The poor girl was too tired to even moan in protest. Silent sobs wracked her body and tears were dripping down her face. 

“Come on my dear. Come again. Scream for me. I know you can do it.”

Hermione shook her head, sobbing and sniffling. Bellatrix frowned and turned up the vibrator to its maximum speed. 

“That’s more like it!” Bellatrix laughed, reaching behind Hermione to spank her hard on the ass. “Go on! You can do it!”

“NNNNG! NNNNG!” Hermione sobbed, shaking her head desperately. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t take any more of this. She was going to collapse. She was going to pass out. 

Suddenly, the clamps were removed. Hermione screamed as she immediately came. The sudden rush of blood tickled and burned. Her nipples and clit felt twice their size. She could barely breathe and the lack of air was starting to make her vision blur and blacken at the edges. The pressure was too much and she was completely overwhelmed by everything. 

She twitched and was finally brought into the mercy of the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione hated anal play. She despised it, she truly did. Naturally, this meant that Tom forced this on her more and more as time went on. Every time her ass was stressed she replayed in her mind the mantra: “I hate this. I hate this. I hate this.”

When did it start to feel like she was lying?

She still hated it, but she couldn’t deny one thing. The sensations of her asshole being stretched were starting to feel good. She wished she could have slapped off the joyous smile that appeared on Tom’s face once he caught wind of this. 

She was on her knees on the floor with her ass high in the air and her face pressed against the floor. Her wrist cuffs were connected to each of her ankle cuffs. Her gag that she was pretty much used to by now was in her mouth as always. 

Tom was inserting anal beads into her. These were much larger than the ones she took the first time. She groaned and wiggled as he put each one in, but he was unrelenting in his torture. The thing about these beads was that after a bead stretched her hole open, her hole almost completely closed back up only to have another bead press against it once again. It was maddening and never gave her a chance to get used to the size of these things. 

Once the beads were all inside of her, Tom played with the ring protruding from her asshole. 

“Hnnnng,” Hermione moaned without thinking. 

Tom stopped. Hermione froze. That sound was unlike any she had made while he played with just her ass. Sure, when she had something playing with her pussy or nipples as well as her ass, she would make those sounds. Heck, when that was the case, she made those sounds a lot. But never when it was just her ass. 

Hermione slightly turned her head so she could see Tom’s face. He looked as thrilled as she had ever seen him. 

Damn that bastard. 

“I just knew you’d learn to enjoy this,” he said, positively beaming, rubbing his hands on her ass cheeks. “I just had to open you up a bit more,” he chuckled, giving her a little pinch. 

“Nnng. Nnng. Nnng,” Hermione said while shaking her head the best she could from where it was stuck to the floor. 

“Don’t try to deny it,” he laughed. “You can’t fool me. I know when you want something.”

He twisted the ring again and Hermione couldn’t stop the small moan that slipped past her lips no matter how hard she tried. 

“See,” Tom insisted. “You can keep telling yourself that you hate this, but I know differently. The truth is.” He leaned in close so his mouth was by her ear. “You’re a slut.”

“Nnng,” Hermione insisted with tears in her eyes. 

“You are,” he said, continuing to play with the ring. “You’re a dirty little slut who loves getting her ass toyed with.”

Hermione continued denying this as he played with the ring. Even if her body gave in, her mind wouldn’t. She would not let him have this too. She wouldn’t give him the pleasure of admitting to him what this felt like. 

He pulled on the ring and a bead popped out. Hermione moaned. The feeling of being stretched. It felt….it felt…

Another pull. Another bead. Another pull. Another bead. Another pull. Another bead. 

As each bead exited her body, Hermione let out a cacophony of moans and groans. Of whines and whimpers. She shook and wiggled. She clenched and unclenched her hands. The last bead was finally removed with a plop, and Hermione relaxed slightly. Tom bent down so he was once again by her face. 

“You love this,” he crooned, fingering her empty, twitching asshole. “And it’s killing you that you do.”

“Nnng,” Hermione argued, barely making a sound.

Tom heard her, nonetheless. 

“Come on, darling,” he said, slightly exasperated. “All I want you to do is admit that you liked it. Is that so hard? Just give me a little nod. That’s all I’m asking.”

But Hermione was unexpectedly filled with a sudden burst of strength. No matter how much she might want to give in to him, she couldn’t. She wouldn’t. She would fight to her very last breath.

Tom must have seen this resolve in her eyes because he sighed and lifted himself off of the floor. 

“I should have known not to be too hopeful,” he mused. “You’ve always been a spitfire, and after all this time you’re still so proud.” He laughed. “You continue to surprise me, Hermione Granger.”

He bent down in front of her and stroked her cheek. Hermione wanted to bite his finger off. 

“Which is why I desire you so much and will never ever tire of you.”

He stood up and walked out of her line of sight. She couldn’t tell where he was or where he was going. She always hated it when he did that. Not knowing what he was planning never failed to stress her out. 

Hermione suddenly felt a stinging pain on her ass. She gasped, blinking, unable to comprehend what just happened. Another stinging pain. Then another and another. It took the fifth sting for her to realize that Tom was slapping her ass. 

He was spanking her. 

“Hnnng!” She yelled after a particularly hard hit. 

This was so humiliating. So demoralizing. The fact that she could even think this after everything she had been through was certainly surprising, but there was something different about being spanked. It was like she was a child again and he was punishing her for doing something wrong. 

“HNNNG!” She yelled again.

The slaps were getting stronger now. They were starting to become less of a sting and more painful. He finally stopped before she started hurting too badly. After a few moments, she felt him rubbing something cool against her throbbing ass cheeks. 

“Shh. Shh,” he cooed. “There we are. All better.”

She felt wetness against her cheeks and it took her a second to realize that she was crying. 

“Now will you admit to me that it felt good?” 

Hermione didn’t even bother to try to respond. How could he possibly ask her that after spanking her? This guy was completely absurd. 

She felt him leave her before returning to her shortly. Something pressed against her ass and she jumped. As it entered her, she recognized the foreign object as a dildo. She could feel her asshole stretching more and more open by the second. With the newly heightened sensitivity in that region, she couldn’t help but moan and groan with pleasure at this intrusion. 

Once the dildo was almost entirely in her ass, Tom pulled it out a bit before pushing it back into her. The thrusts stayed slow, letting her asshole get used to being stretched. 

A buzzing sound reached Hermione’s ears and she knew what was coming the moment she heard it. She didn’t even jump in surprise when the vibrator was pressed against her pussy. Tom rubbed her with it, never entering her. At the same time, he started picking up the pace at which he thrust the dildo in and out of her ass. 

Hermione was already so worked up from the anal play earlier, that she could feel an orgasm steadily approaching. If he would just touch her clit, she would surely be tipped over the edge. Tom never ventured near there, however. He danced around it with the vibrator, causing her to moan and move her hips to try and get him to catch it. He just chuckled at her groans of annoyance and continued to tease her. 

As much as she hated Tom and all of this, she had resigned herself to the fact that this was her future and she might as well accept whatever pleasure he gave her. A part of her hated herself for giving in that much, but she hadn’t yet been broken completely. She still had some strength left in her, and that was what was going to get her through this. Even if he was driving her completely mad with this teasing. 

Just then, the vibrator finally brushed against her clit. 

As she screamed from the relieving orgasm it gave her, Tom removed the dildo completely from within her and the vibrator from her pussy. Without giving her a moment to relax, she felt him press himself against her now-empty asshole. 

Hermione completely froze. He had never entered her anally before. She always knew it would be a matter of time before he did, especially after all of the recent anal play that they had been indulging in. Even so, she wasn’t expecting it. 

Not sensing any resistance on her part, Tom pressed his way forward, sliding slowly into her. 

“Hnnng,” Hermione moaned. 

He wasn’t any bigger than the dildo that he had been using to play with her, but there was definitely something different about having him inside of her rather than a plastic toy. She could feel him pulsing against her tight walls as he inched his way into her. 

“Ooh. You’re so tight,” he hissed, squeezing her hips.

She clenched her hands once she felt him bottom out. He was longer than the dildo had been and reached deep into her. He pulled out slightly before pressing back in just as far. He pulled out slightly more and pressed back in. He repeated this motion a few more times, increasing the speed and the amount at which he pulled out. Soon, he was pumping in and out of her at a constant pace. 

His hands were at her hips. At her waist. At her ass. They ventured practically all over her body, except for her breasts and pussy. Hermione realized with dread that he was planning on making her cum from just her ass.

This was seeming more and more likely as he increased his pace, pounding into her with vigor. She could feel the pressure building up within her. She had never cum with just her ass before. She didn’t want to cum from just her ass. 

Unfortunately, she couldn’t deny that it felt good. It felt really good. The pleasure continued to increase until she almost couldn’t take it anymore. Just then, Tom twitched and she could feel his load squirting into her. That was enough to tip her over the edge as well. 

Hermione didn’t move from her position on the floor even as he unhooked her cuffs from each other. She had just cummed from her ass alone. The horror of that fact was enough to make her feel sick. She knew that she had changed because of Tom, but this...

“Don’t you believe that you’re a slut now, Hermione?”

She closed her eyes, tears trickling down her cheeks. 

How she desperately wished that he wasn't saying the truth.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione’s cuffs were connected to the head and foot of the bed, forcing her into a spread eagle position. Her eyes were covered with a blindfold. She moaned as she twitched against her bonds, the sound much louder than normal without her usual gag in her mouth. Normally, she would have taken advantage of this opportunity to complain about her situation or insult her captor to get a rise out of him, anything that would make this less despairing. Unfortunately, she knew that if she started talking she would start begging, so she kept her mouth shut. 

She didn’t know how long Tom had been playing with her, but it felt like days. He would tease her up to nearly the point of an orgasm and then leave her wanting for several minutes. When she had calmed down slightly, he would work her back up again yet leave before she had achieved release. 

He had done this multiple times. She had lost count of how many orgasms he had pushed her towards only to deny her at the last second. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Her body was shaking uncontrollably. Her clit and nipples throbbed. Her cunt and ass were twitching, both begging to be filled by him. 

What made it even worse was the blindfold restricting her sight so she had no idea where Tom was. When he stopped teasing her, he stepped away and was so silent that he might as well have left the room completely. 

She knew better though. There was no way he had left her. He was most definitely watching her, relishing in her whimpers and struggles. 

“Look at you,” Tom sighed from near her feet. “You’re just aching and dripping for me, aren’t you?”

His hand brushed against her thigh and she stretched her body towards him as much as she could, desperate for any sort of contact to relieve her from this torture. He chuckled but didn’t pull his hand away. Instead, he kept stroking her leg. At one point he brushed her inner thigh, so close to where she needed him to and pulled away at the last second. She didn’t care anymore about the wanton sound that left her lips. 

“Do you want to cum, darling?” he asked, his voice as controlled as ever. 

When she didn’t answer immediately, he dipped his hand between her thighs once again and pulled away before giving her any relief. 

She gasped and nodded. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. She felt the bed dip as he climbed on it. “I can’t help you unless you tell me what you want.” One of his hands rested on each of her legs and traveled up...up..up...

And moved back down to her ankles, prompting a frustrated scream to release from Hermione’s throat.

“Yes!” she cried. “Please! Please!”

“Please what?” his hands were massaging her calves. 

“Please make me cum!”

“Hmmm,” he pondered. “I don’t think I will. At least, not just yet.”

Hermione nearly started sobbing. She felt him move up her body until his breath tickled her pussy. She twitched, trying to bring it up to his face, but his hands firmly clenching her thighs prevented her from doing so. 

Cool air blew across her clit, and she gasped. His hands moved to spread open her drenched lips and more air blew over her nub. She moaned and threw her head back. 

“I can smell your desire pouring from you,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh. “It’s intoxicating.”

He then pressed a kiss to her wet lower lips as if they were her mouth. His tongue slipped out and licked her cunt. She whined and whimpered and moaned as he lathered his tongue over her folds, giving her the treatment that she had been denied for so long. 

Hermione yelped and bucked up against his face as his tongue started circling her clit. Her whole body was shaking, pulling at her bonds. She needed to cum so badly that it hurt. Her fists tightened and she felt her orgasm rising.

Tom pulled away at the last second and Hermione couldn’t stop the sobs that left her. She strained against her bonds, desperately trying to break free of them and finish what had been building for so long now. 

She could feel Tom shaking with laughter as he rubbed circles against her thigh. He didn’t move to bring her any more pleasure even as she twitched and moaned. Why was he doing this to her? She had already begged for him to make her cum. What more did he want?

Finally, after being left once again for too long, his finger brushed against her clit. She immediately groaned as she pressed her body closer to him. 

“How badly do you want to cum?” he asked. 

“Please...please...I...please,” Hermione whined, barely able to form words. 

Tears were pouring down her face. Her blindfold was drenched. She heard Tom chuckle as he continued to lightly play with her clit.

“Go on then,” he pressed a little harder against her, causing her to moan. “Tell me how much you want it. How much do you want to cum?”

“I...I...please...I...I...wanna cum s...so bad...I...please...I...please!” she sobbed, barely understanding what she was saying. 

As his finger continued to circle her clit, his other hand traveled up to her breast. His fingers found her nipple and immediately started to roll the small bud between them. He pinched it and Hermione turned her head to the side with a groan. 

His finger moved from her clit to her slit and slipped in to the knuckle with ease. 

“You really do want to cum,” he chuckled. “You’re so unbelievably drenched.”

He withdrew his finger slightly. When he pressed it back in, another had joined it. He pulled away just a little and pushed back in, bringing his thumb up to rub her clit as he did so. His fingers pumped slowly in and out of her, gradually picking up pace. 

Hermione let out a sharp gasp and moaned as she felt him move against her walls. Her hips bucked up uncontrollably. Warmth spread all over her body. Her back arched as she finally danced along the line of release. 

She should have known that he wouldn’t let her over it. 

His fingers were gone and she was left throbbing in disappointment once again. 

“Please!” She wailed. “Please!”

“Don’t worry darling,” he soothed as he crawled up her body. “I’m gonna take good care of you.”

She felt his thick tip rub against her swollen lips and nearly started crying again with relief. He pushed into her but stopped after only an inch or so. Her cunt clamped desperately around him as she squirmed on the head of his dick and tried to bring him in all the way. He laughed and kept a firm grip on her hips, preventing her from rolling against him. 

“Come on now,” he teased. “Use your words. Tell me exactly what you want.”

“P...Please,” she gasped. She was going to go crazy. She needed to cum right now. “Please.”

“Please what? What do you want?”

“Your...your dick,” she whined, barely able to make out the words. 

He pushed slowly into her, way too slow for what she needed. She felt every long, thick inch of him rub against her oversensitive folds as he sunk down to the hilt. She opened and closed her hands, clenching them into fists, desperate for something to hold on to. He throbbed against her, but otherwise didn’t move a muscle, leaving her squirming on him. 

“There you go,” he said and she could hear him grinning. “Is that what you wanted?”

She whined as she shook her head and bucked up against him. He still refused to budge. She tried once again to roll her hips against him, but his grip on her remained firm. 

“Then tell me what you need me to do.”

“Please, Tom, please,” she felt his hands clench as she called him by his name for the first time. “I need to cum. I need to. Please make me cum. I need you to fuck me. Please fuck me with your cock! Please! Please! Please!” 

“That’s my girl,” he said, finally sounding satisfied with her answer. 

He pulled out nearly all the way before slamming back in. Hermione’s eyes rolled and her head slammed back from the force of his thrust. Her back arched and waves of sensation crashed over her. She was almost there. She was close. She was so close. 

He pounded into her faster and faster, his hands clenching her hips. As she started to fear that he would tear her away from an orgasm once again, she finally came. 

Hermione screamed so loudly that she was sure the entire city could hear her. She shook her head back and forth and clenched her hands as wave after wave of orgasm washed over her. Her pussy clamped tightly down on his cock, milking him as he shot his load into her. 

After being denied this pleasure for so long, her orgasm felt better than it ever had before. She was trapped in a throng of ecstasy that didn’t seem to be letting up any time soon. Was this what heaven felt like?

After what felt like days she was finally brought back to earth. Her throat felt raw and scratchy. Had she been screaming the entire time she was cumming?

“Good girl,” Tom was cooing, still inside of her. “You’re such a good girl. Now didn’t that feel good?”

His thumb brushed her clit.

“Ahhhhh,” Hermione gasped. Her sensitivity had been increased tenfold and just the slightest touch was almost enough to make her cum again immediately. 

Tom chuckled, rubbing harsh circles on her throbbing, swollen nub. She felt him move within her and realized with a jolt that he was already hard once more. Her body shook as she came again with a flick of his finger. 

Even as she was cumming, Tom didn’t let up his assault on her body. He continued to play with her clit and his thrusts were becoming harsh and bruise-inducing once more. 

“I...I can’t,” she gasped. “Please...please stop.”

Even as she begged, she could tell that he wasn’t going to let up. Her clit was aching and her back arched off the bed. Her pussy tightened and tightened around his cock as she came for a third time almost immediately after her second. 

“Tom!” she cried. It was all too much. She was going to break. “Ah! Ah! Ah! Please sta..ah. Please stop!”

“Oh no, darling,” he grunted in her ear as he continued to have his way with her. “You begged to cum oh so beautifully.” She moaned as he pinched her clit. “And I will make you cum.”

“Stop! S...Stop! P...please!” she sobbed. 

He finally stopped his thrusts and removed his hand from her clit. She let out a sigh of relief, which turned almost immediately into a screech when he pressed a buzzing egg vibrator to her nub. She thrashed on the bed and her vision turned white for a moment. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed as he started up his thrusts once again. “So so beautiful.”

It was all too much to handle. Hermione thought she was going to break. Her body was too sensitive to take more, but he never stopped. She moaned and jerked hopelessly in her bonds in a futile attempt to get him off of her. 

She felt water on her cheeks from the tears that escaped her blindfold. Her heart pounded and her body trembled. She felt her mind rapidly fleeing her from the combination of the vibrator and his thrusts. She couldn’t take any more of this. She felt as though she was going to pass out any second. 

She tried to plead with him as much as she could with the little breath she had. He was merciless though, just chuckling or whispering sweet-nothing into her ear as he tortured her. Her body was on fire and there was nothing she could do to quench the flames. 

Hermione came again and again and again. He got hard again immediately after shooting his load into her and there seemed like there would be no end to this pleasure. All she could do was sob as he continued to have his way with her. 

\------------------------------------------------------

After who knows how many months, Hermione was finally allowed to eat solid food. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed it until Tom took off her ballgag one morning, sat her in her chair-from-hell, and placed a plate full of eggs, sausage, and bacon. Her mouth started watering and she looked up at him. 

“Seriously?”

He nodded, grinning. 

“You’ve been doing so well, darling. I wanted to reward you.”

She could tell he had something else to say, but he didn’t mention anything and started feeding her before she could ask. Hermione couldn’t help but moan as the scrambled eggs touched her tongue. How had Tom known exactly how she liked her eggs? Her stalker was nothing but efficient. 

Once they had both finished eating and he had cleaned everything up, he sat back down and placed his hand on her knee. His thumb rubbed back and forth against her skin in an almost endearing way. 

“I had you take a pregnancy test the other day.”

Hermione blinked. Pregnancy test? When did she take a pregnancy test? She supposed that Tom could have snuck one under her while she was peeing. She always zoned out completely while he ‘helped’ her pee. It was one of the things that helped her get through it. 

Wait. Pregnancy test? She froze, suddenly understanding the implications of his words. 

No. No no no no no.

She looked up at him and that was all the confirmation that she needed. 

If she wasn’t stuck with him before, there was no chance of her ever getting away from him now. 

This was her life. 

Somehow, this revelation didn’t fill her with nearly as much dread as she thought it would have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this installment of The Train Ride series. I'm planning on continuing it, I just don't know when that will be. I am excited to delve deeper into Hermione's life with Tom and her pregnancy. I hope you will all read it once it comes out!


End file.
